


Red Light Special

by xx_angelbaby_xx



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 07:23:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16928976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xx_angelbaby_xx/pseuds/xx_angelbaby_xx
Summary: Summary: A late Valentine gift from JonathanWarnings: smut smut smutRequest: My I please request some Jonathan Byer smut? I’m thinking maybe Valentines Day Smut. But really there just needs to be more smut fics about this beautiful boy!





	Red Light Special

When Jonathan told you he couldn’t spend Valentines day with you, you were more than disappointed. Jonathan was your first real boyfriend, the first boy to be fully committed to you, and he couldn’t spend the most romantic day of the year with you. You understood why he couldn’t, he had to work that night to help support his family. But just because you couldn’t spend Valentines together, didn’t mean you couldn’t have your own day. Jonathan had weekends off, so you planned for the Saturday after Valentines day to be the two of yours Valentines day.

Jonathan waited for you to show up to his house, with a bouquet of red roses in his hands. To say he was nervous was an understatement. The time he waited, he was messing with the bowtie Joyce helped tie, and kept mussing his hair. (Y/n) rushed up the driveway to his front door, knocking loudly. She kept adjusting her favorite dress, a dress that fell just below her knees; that she adjourned with jewelry. Jonathan opened the front door with a quick movement and invited her in.

Reaching forward, he placed a delicate kiss on her cheek, and handed over the bouquet. “Happy belated Valentines darling,”

The two of you went to the kitchen to have dinner. The small kitchen table was decorated lightly, with a white tablecloth and because Jonathan didn’t know what to cook that night, Chinese takeout. It wasn’t the most romantic thing ever, but spending time with Jonathan was enough for you.

Dinner was normal, but something about Jonathan seemed… off. He kept fidgeting in his seat like he had something to say, something to get off his chest. Just as you were about to ask him whats wrong, Jonathan reached across the table and grabbed your hand.

“(Y/n) baby, you’re one of the most important people in my life. I really want to make sure this Valentines is special,” you could feel his hands get clammy, something that only really happened when you two were close. Whenever you kissed him or tried to go further, he’d tense up and his hands would get clammy. But this time he was bold, and leaned across the table and captured your lips in a kiss. “Ah baby,” He moaned into the kiss and reached to the back of your head, deepening the kiss.

The food was abandoned at the table, but the food was the last thing on either of their minds. The two grabbed at each other roughly, messing up both of their hair even more. Jonathan’s right hand held on tightly on the lower back of her dress, with a strong grip on her dress. The closest they had ever come to this moment was the time in Jonathan’s car, but thats a story for a different time. Jonathan was thankful that his mom was working that night, and Will had a sleepover. They made a mess, (Y/n)’s dress dropped to the floor, and she started quickly taking off Jonathan’s shirt and quickly reached for his pants.

Jonathan led her to his room, moving the activities to his bed. Jonathan reached into his bedside table, pulling out a condom. They laid together, skin rubbing oh so nicely. The sounds of moans and Jonathan’s grunts filled the air.

Jonathan pulled her in by the hips, whispering in her ear “Shit! That’s right, thats good baby,” The two finished together, bringing them closer than ever before.


End file.
